1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to surfacing equipment and, more particularly, scarifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
Surfacing equipment is often used in various environments to modify textures of surfaces. For example, surfacing equipment is used in road construction, paving, and other known applications. Insofar as different environments have different characteristics, surfacing equipment continues to evolve to accommodate those different characteristics.